venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Council of 13
The Council of 13 are a group of super-villains who seem to be the leaders of the Guild of Calamitous Intent who are well experienced in the laws of the GUILD. Their main purpose is to judge their peers and make sure every villain abides the law of the GUILD. History 'Background' It is currently unknown when the inner circle of The Guild of Calamitous Intent formed but what is known as they consist group of super-villains that seem to be on top echelon of the Guild's hierarchy. They seem to act as judges within the Guild, and were seen judging The Monarch and Dr. Mrs. The Monarch, providing video footage, which was secretly recorded by them, as evidence. They quite literally move as a group, are only seen in shadows, and constantly argue with each other. Despite this, when they are presiding over trials and passing judgment on Guild members, the Council can only be viewed through separate monitors, and they don't seem to know where each member's individual chamber is located. They presided over the marriage ceremony of Dr. Girlfriend and the Monarch with Dr. Henry Killinger acting as a priest. 'Council's Identity' Councilmen 3 and 8 In "The Revenge Society", Councilmen 3 and 8, being the eldest of the group, are kidnapped by the deranged Phantom Limb under his codename "Revenge". 3 is revealed as an old, thin man named Red Mantle who wears a costume similar to that of a Mongol warrior mixed with a monk's habit. 8, is revealed as a fat, elderly man named Dragoon who visually resembles Silas Greenback from Danger Mouse but is a white Caucasian male who wears a supervillainous variant on the uniform of his namesake. His voice resembles that of Greenback and his silhouette bore a resemblance to the Rhino. Dragoon loses his body during the assault and, in order to keep him alive, Revenge forces a kidnapped Master Billy Quizboy to attach his head to Red Mantle's neck. Now they share one body, each controlling half. The two are implied to be Buddy Holly and The Big Bopper in a flashback, recruited or abducted prior to their fateful plane trip by an elderly Fantomas. They were the first two council members to have their identities revealed. Councilman 4 In "O.S.I. Love You", Monstroso reveals that Boggles the Clue Clown is a member of the council of thirteen. In "Bot Seeks Bot" he is revealed to be Councilman 4 by Vendata and is replaced by Dr. Phineas Phage as revealed by other council members. Councilmen 1, 2, 5, 7, 9, 10, and 12 Also in "Bot Seeks Bot", Councilmen 1, 2, 5, 7, 9, and 12 are revealed to be Vendata, Wild Fop, Dr. Z, Don Hell, Steppenwolf, and The Nerve although their specific numbers are not revealed until "All This and Gargantua-2". Councilman 10 is also revealed but no name or info is given. Councilman 1 is missing in action as of "Bot Seeks Bot" and Dr. Mrs. The Monarch has taken his place on the council. Councilwoman 11 In "All This and Gargantua-2", when the Sovereign is killing all the council members, Councilwoman 11 is revealed to be Mommy Longlegs. Councilwoman 11 appears to have been killed by the Sovereigns Robot's while trying to escape from him. Councilman 6 Councilman 6 has yet to be revealed, but his voice, silhouette, and subjects he talks about, correspond to Monseñor. Councilman 6 was apparently killed when Sovereign used poison gas on all the members chamber's. 'End of the Council of 13?' OSI had been watching Vendata at Don Hell's club where they were able to get the identities of most of the council of 13 and began tailing them. Due to this, in "All This and Gargantua-2", The Sovereign began eliminating the members of the council. He killed The Nerve, Wild Fop, Don Hell, Steppenwolf, and Councilman 10 before he called a meeting of the rest of the council. Dr. Z and the combined Dragoon/Red Mantle, turned themselves over to OSI in hopes of escaping The Sovereign. At the meeting of the council, since the rest of the members of the council would not follow his lead, he released poison gas on their chambers. Councilman 6 was killed, but the rest escaped with the help of Watch and Ward. During the escape, Mommy Longlegs was killed by The Sovereign's robot dogs and Dr. Mrs. the Monarch was shot but survived. After their escape Dr. Mrs.The Monarch and Dr. Phineas Phage appeared to be the last members of the council remaining. Phage decided to go into hiding to escape The Sovereign and it appeared to be the end of The Council of 13. The Council's base appears to also have been destroyed. 'Members of Original The Council of 13' 'The New Council of 13' At the end of "All this and Gargantua 2" it appears Dr. Henry Killinger engineered all the previous events to get rid of both the old Council of 13 and The Investors. Having apparently succeeded, Dr. Killinger appears to be forming a new council aboard Meteor Major, made up of himself, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch, Henchman 21, Watch, Ward, Phantom Limb, and Radical Left. The Monarch however, does not seem to be allowed to be on the new council by Killinger. It remains to be seen if this in fact will be the new Council of 13, what their councilmen numbers will be, if the remaining members of the old council will be allowed to join, and if The Sovereign is truly dead. In Hostile Makeover, the council of thirteen is shown trying to rebuild itself as of now it currently consists of six members; Dr. Mrs. The Monarch, Phantom Limb, Dragoon, Red Mantle, Dr. Z, and Radical Left(who was initially counted as two members). Killinger has declined to become the new Sovereign leaving it to Watch and Ward to deliver the news as well as the guild charter telling the reformed council everything they needed to know is in there. In an effort to keep the various guild branches from seceding, the new council decides to reach out to a powerful New York villain Wide Whale by offering him a seat on the council. After meeting with Dr. Mrs. The Monarch, Wide Whale accepts on the condition that he receives sole arching rights to Dr. Venture. In Faking Miracles the council has voted to invite Phineas Phage back onto the council. Vendata was also considered as a possible council member but due to the fact that nobody had seen him since Bot meets Bot they decided to move on without him. 'Members of The New Council of 13' Notes ** After the killing of most of the members of the council of 13, the remaining members go into hiding. Dr Killinger appears to create a new Council of 13 aboard Meteor major. Combined the new members and remaining old members equal only 11 so it remains to be seen, who else would be allowed to joining the Council of 13. **Being that Dr. Killinger had recruited Professor Impossible,Fat Chance, and Baron Werner Ünderbheit to his previous team and seemed very impressed by their progress, its a safe bet that they too will join the new council filling the final empty spots, plus 1.